


Don't You, Forget About Me

by romantichopelessly



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Anger, Child Neglect, Cussing, Deceit is the basketcase, Detention, First Meetings, High School, Homophobia, Light Angst, Logan is the brain, M/M, Neglect, Patton is the athlete, Roman is the princess, The Breakfast Club Au, Virgil is the criminal, bad family relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 06:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16907532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romantichopelessly/pseuds/romantichopelessly
Summary: Five kids who don't fit in. Five kids who have no place. Five kids who don't really know one another or anyone else. All stuck in one room for Saturday detention.





	Don't You, Forget About Me

**Author's Note:**

> I am really excited for this AU! I have a lot of ideas, and hope to update soon! I don't have relationships planned yet, though the movie leans towards Prinxiety and Moceit but I don't know if I want to go that route. We'll see.
> 
> Uploaded from my Tumblr @/romantichopelessly

Roman sighed loudly as he watched himself in the mirror in front of him. He fixed his hair impatiently, trying his best to pretend like he couldn’t hear his father’s voice. Roman was just about to turn his attention to his lips when a hand reached out and snapped the overhead mirror closed.

“Are you even listening to me, Roman?” His father’s voice was gruff, exasperated, and more than a bit angry.

Roman internally rolled his eyes and huffed as he focused his gaze out the passenger’s side window and onto the car’s side mirror. It wasn’t ideal but it was better than listening to his father lecture him for the millionth time.

Roman’s dad nearly growled in exasperation. “This is your problem, Roman. You never- Would you listen to me?”

Roman paid no attention. In his experience, if he ignored his dad for long enough, he would give up. Besides, they were nearly at the school anyway, and Roman would finally be out free.

Well, not free. He’d be stuck in the prison-like confines of Saturday detention. But anything had to be better than this.

Roman’s father was talking again. Roman maintained a fierce eye contact with his reflection. “You wouldn’t even be in this situation if you just listened to adults. I know you think that you know everything, and that you’re a teenager and nothing can hurt you, but you can’t keep going around just… flamboyantly disregarding the rules!”

Roman bristled at the emphasis put on the statement. His expression darkened, but he did not give in. He stared out the window stoically as the school came into view.

He had never felt so grateful to be there.

Roman’s seatbelt was already unbuckled before his father even pulled the car to a stop. As soon as the car had slowed down enough for Roman not to injure himself, he was opening the door and climbing out.

Distantly, Roman could hear his father’s disappointed lecture turn into loud protests. He slammed the car door.

The sound was satisfying. He couldn’t stand his dad in these moods, and it was beyond exhilarating to cut him off so abruptly. Roman almost smiled to himself.

Okay, he may have smiled a bit, but it quickly melted as he heard the car behind him speed off.

Roman gulped as he stared at the suddenly daunting double doors ahead of him. Now that he didn’t have ticking off his father to focus on, Roman’s resolve felt much weaker.

Roman shook his head, squaring his shoulders.

Be brave, Roman.

Staring straight ahead, Roman walked into the school with purpose.

——–

Patton wasn’t used to being the bad kid. He wasn’t used to people looking at him and seeing anything less than… well, perfection. Patton did not think that he was perfect by any means, but until yesterday, it had seemed like everyone else did.

Actually, they still did. No one thought any less of Patton for getting detention. If anything, it had strengthened his popularity status. People now looked at him and didn’t just see the peppy, always positive school mascot. He was cooler now.

However, sitting in the back seat of the family car with his three younger siblings and his mom, headed towards the school for Saturday detention, he didn’t feel so cool.

His mom didn’t say anything as she dropped him off. She didn’t even make eye contact with him.

If he were completely honest with himself, it made him feel a bit crummy.

He was so used to being someone that his parents could be proud of. With his solid, though by no means perfect, grades, his athletic success, and his responsibility when it came to his younger siblings, his mom and dad had never had any reason to be disappointed in him.

It almost made Patton regret getting himself into this mess.

Almost. He couldn’t quite bring himself to feel remorse for-

“Pat.” Patton’s little brother elbowed him in the side, tearing him from his thoughts.

“Uh, yeah, kiddo?” Patton forced a smile as he looked down at his sibling.

“We’re here.”

Sure enough, the car had been idling in front of the High School for nearly a minute. Patton gave a small, “Oh,” and started to gather his things. He hurriedly grabbed his backpack and popped open the door, buttoning up his letterman jacket a bit as he stepped out of the car.

Patton stood, hovering half in and half out of the car, looking to his mother expectantly. After a few moments of silence, his mother staring straight ahead, as if she didn’t even notice him, he sighed softly.

Patton stepped back from the car, smiling at his younger siblings ever so slightly as he gently shut the car door. He had no sooner taken a single step back than the car rolled off without any acknowledgement that he had even been in it in the first place.

Patton paid no mind to the pit forming in the bottom of his stomach as he turned, ready to head into the building.

However, just as he turned, his eyes still cast downwards, Patton ran headfirst into another person. Luckily neither of them fell, and Patton quickly looked up, an apology already on the tip of his tongue.

His eyes caught on bright, purple streaked hair, and his apology swiftly died, shock replacing it. He took in the dark appearance of the person in front of him. He wore all black, with dark eye shadow under his eyes that served more to accentuate his deep eye bags than to hide them. Patton took a shaky step back, regaining his balance, and was just about to offer that apology, when the other boy’s glare seemed to darken.

“Watch where you’re going, dumbass.”

Patton sputtered in response, his eyes wide, but before he could say anything, the boy was gone, shouldering his way past Patton and practically running up the stairs and into the school.

Odd.

——–

Logan’s parents didn’t even know that he had detention.

Luckily, his house was not too far from the High School. After only a thirty minute walk, he could see the large brick building right around the corner. Logan glanced down to his arms, adjusting the books and papers that he had cradled to his chest. On the top of the pile was a single white sheet, the notice of Logan’s detention sentence for his parents.

Thankfully, Logan had mastered his father’s signature at age nine.

Logan sighed, forcing his eyes up and focusing on the school.

He didn’t mind having detention. Really, he couldn’t care less. It wasn’t much different from his previous plans for the weekend, anyway. Sitting in a silent room writing and ignoring everyone else in the world was one of his favorite activities.

What he did mind was the means by which he had ended up on this path. Logan was the model student. He didn’t have time to be stuck in a detention that would only ruin his high school record just because one cretin couldn’t keep his mouth shut—

Logan nipped that thought in the bud. There was no use dwelling on the past, it would change nothing.

With a soft sigh, Logan shifted his books in his arms again, freeing a hand to pull open the glass door. Propping the door open with his foot and pushing until the gap was wide enough for him to slip through without dropping his books, Logan shouldered his way into the front lobby of the high school. Without even glancing up, Logan quietly and quickly made his ways down the empty hallways to the library.

Detention was always held in the library, as no one teacher ever wanted to volunteer their room to house a group of miscreants on a Saturday morning.

Speaking of miscreants, Logan felt a small spike of anxiety run through his mind briefly. He was going to be lumped with this group of students for eight hours. Logan didn’t hang out with many people at all, but if he were to engage in social activities, it most definitely would not be with the sort of people who got Saturday detention.

People who got into fights, or got caught with drugs, or, worst of all, skipped class.

Then again, Logan himself had gotten Saturday detention, so who was he to judge?

As the doors to the library came into view, Logan decided not to dwell on the other individuals that would be occupying the room. All he had to do was write this paper and wait out the eight hours. The library had enough books to last him that long, and paired with the homework that he had brought, Logan would easily be able to simply ignore everyone else.

Nodding resolutely to himself, Logan made his way into the library. Logan found himself glancing up briefly to take in his metaphorical prison mates despite his newfound resolve to disregard them.

There were three tables set up in the middle of the room, each with two chairs. Two of the tables were side by side, an aisle between them, and the third was a few feet back, centered between the two.

They had been rearranged so that the proctor could keep an eye on every one of the students. Logan winced internally. There would be no way to spend his time doing extra homework.

Three of the six available chairs were already occupied.

Sitting at the back table were two darkly dressed figures. One was short in stature, a fact that was even more defined by his slouched posture. He was curled in on himself, a too-large bowler hat pulled down over his ears and an oversized sweater with bright yellow buttons further obstructing Logan from identifying him.

The other figure at the table was also hunched over, but much less so. He was leaned back in his chair, his legs propped up on the table in front of him, obviously trying for a nonchalance that did not quite fit him. Logan’s eyes moved up from the purple hightops on the desk to the boy’s defiantly crossed arms. He wore a dark plum and black hoodie. Logan finally managed to glance up at the other’s face and was shocked to see the boy making direct eye contact with him under his hood and through his dyed fringe.

Logan started and tore his eyes away quickly.

Rushing towards a completely unoccupied desk, Logan glanced over to the last individual in the room.

Logan nearly tripped over his own feet.

What was Patton Clark doing in detention?

Patton Clark who was the embodiment of all things popular and well loved was sitting at the table to the right of the one Logan was headed for. He was staring straight ahead, his ever present smile missing. It was disconcerting, to say the least. His hands were folded neatly in front of him, and to the untrained eye, he looked rather calm. But as Logan looked more closely, he could see him picking at the sleeve of his letterman jacket.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, Logan turned his gaze back towards the empty seat he was planning to take. Logan carefully sat down his books before pulling the chair out with a highly unsatisfactory screech.

Logan could feel all eyes on him as he sat down carefully, trying his hardest to keep his eyes facing the front of the room.

This was going to be harder than he thought.


End file.
